Forum:Xiboma
Display Name: Xiboma (talk) 20:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Mkamzng1]] Full Name: Kenneth "Kenny" ProwlEdit Age: 20Edit History: Kenny was a young black male growing up in California. He was dangerously active as a child. He was rambunctious and completely unpredictable thank to his ADD. His mother was a physical therapist and his father was a police officer after leaving the Air Force. Despite his afliction he still managed to grow up and learn from his parents examples. When Kenny was 15 his father began to teach him the basics of hand to hand combat and use of firearms. Because of his wild nature he was always getting hurt and his mom was always patching him up. Thanks to his numerous injuries, and teachings from his mother, he is able to map the human anatomy allowing him to use this knowledge in tandem with hand to hand combat experience. At 19 he knew the body's limits and weaknesses, especially his own. At the age of 20 Kenny took a break from college to make a journey to Japan in order to fulfill a life long dream of seeing the cherry blossoms. While taking in the culture and exploring the world famous Akihibara shopping mall he discovered a game store with an SAO poster in the window. He was enticed by the visuals and the ammount of custumization freedom he could attain within the game. Despite being the very last person in line he was still rewarded with a copy of the game and a brand new NERVEGEAR. Kenny was excited to play his new game in his vacation home's computer. However, he had no idea the game was a twisted trap set by the director, Kayaba Akihiko. While familiarizing himself with the realism, controls and interface he was suddenly transported to the central city in the game where he discovered his fate was sealed. In the mass panic of players Kenny was nearly motionless with his head down. As he began to look up a smile made its way on his face as he thought to himself, "This world...it's exactly everything I could ever wish for. Now I have a goal. I'll find Kayaba Akihiko and dethrone him. But I'm gonna have a heck of a time doing it." Kenny exited the town of beginnings leaving behind the screaming masses of confused and scared newbies. "Bring it on Aincrad!" Personality: Kenny is reckless, Impulsive and never backs down from a challenge. His ADD causes him to continually put himself in dangerous situations both on and offline. Where most would give up he continues to get up and go for it. He's sarcastic and keeps a smile on his face even in the face of overwhelming odds. He's a very happy go lucky person, but he has a slow building temper steming from his youth. should his temper boil over he will develop a case of tunnel vision which will cause him to forgoe his own safety and defense.Edit Future Occupation in the Game: ClearerEdit Statistics: HP: 325 Strength: 22 Constitution: 15 Derexity: 19 Intelligence: 18 Charisma: 18 Willpower: 18 Perception: 17 Okay, to start with we will need to change a few things. Firstly, Sword Art Online was only sold from inside of Japan (I believe the same would be for Nervegear at the time of its release). Due to this each character would need a backstory that supported this. Secondly, The chances of a child knowing expert martial techniques the full human anatomy is very unlikely unless they were an incredibly gifted prodigy. Both are very difficult "arts" to learn and then be proficient in or with. Understanding his own physical limits is fine though. Thirdly, He's missing an age please put one in :) Fourthly, His Statistics are incorrect. You are allowed a total of 127 statistics points when they are all added up. you only have 120, so you can add 7 more point (If you like). His health is incorrect as it is based off of Constitution score. Please fix those and then leave me a message on my profile for me to look back at this. Thanks :) Cantalyssa (talk) 22:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Well done with the corrections, as part of the administration team here I formally approve 'the character "Kenneth 'Kenny' Prowl". ' 'If you would like to speed the process of completing the wiki please leave me a message on my talk page, or send an E-mail to swordartonlinerp@yahoo.com We currently have not started the actual roleplay since we would like to have everything completed for the first floor and all skills beforehand. ' Please enjoy your stay and feel free to create a forum page for your character. If you require help doing this please look at other players pages. You can also now add your characters display name to the Monument of Life. Cantalyssa (talk) 05:26, February 20, 2013 (UTC)